Family arc tribulations
by axeloftheflame
Summary: Everyone has their secrets including Jaune. But when his secret is found out due to a new visitor at the school his life will change forever. what will his friends think when they find out what he was hiding from them? will this small visitor make his life better or worst at School? will his relationship with his friend change because of this? Paring Jaunex?
1. the letter and the arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

**Well this idea was an idea from a friend I was not sure if I would do it but he wouldn't leave me alone about so in the end I decided I would do it. I was thinking of canceling this idea when my friend told me a certain fic came up that was a bit like this idea. I wanted to cancel the idea but he wouldn't let me since we had already planned a few things towards this fic so yeah here we are.**

**I wonder how this fic will do? anyway I hope you like this chapter since a few things will be shown and revealed already. If you like r and r and just asking my readers you think I should long or short chapters for this? note i am thinking of doing a persona 3 cross over since there are none that have jaune in it so it will be up soon along with my blaze blue cross over with RWBY and well hint on what kind of person Jaune will be. a fascinating specimen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 the letter and the arrival<strong>

Jaune arc just read the letter over hoping he had read it wrong. But reading it again he eyes his widen with worry.

"No, no, no, no. I can't believe this happen. How did it happen?! I can't panic I'm sure mom and dad will find her, but what if they don't? I can't think of that I need to stay positive, yea that's it.. How the hell do they lose her!? Jaune yelled slamming his hands on the table causing everyone in the cafeteria to look at him. He only gave an awkward laugh sitting back down forgetting he was in a public place. Great I had to cause a scene not like I have enough problems fitting in. I need to ask the dean if I can have a couple of days off."

Jaune was about to get up and leave but heard a familiar voice.

"Jaune is something the matter? "

"Huh? Oh hey Nora what are you and the rest of the team doing here?" Jaune quickly hid the letter in his chest armor before she or any off his friends could see it.

"Eating lunch of course what else do you do in a cafeteria?" She told him taking a seat followed by Ren and Pyrrha who took a seat in front of Jaune much to his displeasure for once..

"Jaune are you ok? You look a bit under the weather? Pyrrha asked her crush/team leader with concern.

"Nothing, nothings wrong I just need to get a few days off from school to take care of some business with my family."

"I don't think anyone can be given permission to leave unless the dean is sure it's important to the hunter."

"Trust me it's important, well to me it is. I don't care of he tells me no I will go on the weekends if I have to. I need to make sure she is safe."

"She?" They all asked wondering what he meant.

Jaune quickly covered his mouth but it was too late as he had said she and couldn't take it back..

"Dammit! He cursed in his mind trying to figure what to say as he felt his teams eyes on him but for some odd reason he could have sworn that Pyrrha was glaring at him. I just had to go and open my mouth ok Jaune try and fix this I can fix it I'm their leader."

"Who is she? Is she a girlfriend or something Jaune?" Nora asked with excitement in her voice as Ren shook his head at her statement knowing she was going to make things worse.

Jaune was about to speak up to clear up anything Nora had said but at the moment Team Rwby had appeared and had heard Nora.

"Wait! Jaune has a girlfriend?! Who is she!?"

Jaune turned to meet Ruby's gaze. He didn't think it would be her to shout that out or believe Nora before hearing his side of the story.

"It's not what you think!? Beside Nora doesn't know what's she talking about. Ren lets go we need to go take care of that thing you asked me about!."

"Huh? What thing?"

Ren was only grabbed by Jaune as he ran out of the cafeteria dragging Ren along with him slamming the door behind him.

"Hey Jaune get back here and answer the question!?"

Before Ruby could give chase she was grabbed by her sister who pulled her up by her hood.

"Ruby what are you doing causing a scene and was that Jaune that ran out of here?"

"Let me go yang! I need to find out who Jaune's girlfriend is!"

"Wait Jaune has a girlfriend? " she asked her sister ins disbelief. As ruby tried to get free form her grasp.

"Yes, and I'm trying to find out who it is!"

Yang only sighed as she out her sister knowing why she was acting like this. she knew her sister liked Jaune but she never understood why.

"So where is vomit boy?"

Nora was about to answer Yang but was interrupted by a certain yell.

"YOU WHAT!?"

All the girls just looked at the closed door hearing Ren's voice yell that loud.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Yang asked as Weiss noticed something on the floor.

"That's the first time I have ever heard Ren yell that loud? I wonder if he is ok? I should go check on him."

"Weiss what are you reading?" Blake asked her as Weiss looked up from a piece of paper she was reading.

"I found this on the ground and I believe it belongs to that fool. what an idiot leaving a letter behind him not knowing who hey!"

Weiss felt the letter swiped form her hands by Nora who smile speaking out loud.

"Maybe it's a love letter from her? He did say she was worried about her, maybe something happen to her and she wrote to him. maybe she broke up with him and is worried about how it will go?"

"Just Read it! Ruby and Pyrrha yelled as Nora nodded and began to read aloud so the group could hear.

_Dear Jaune_

"_How are you doing? Everything has been fine since you left our home. Me and your father have been well since you left for beacon we hope everything has gone well for you."_

Yang saw her sister and Pyrrha both let out a sigh of relief finding out the letter was from his mother. Nora only continued reading the letter.

"_I know it's odd for me be to writing you so earlier than usual but it's an emergency! I'm so sorry I don't know how it happen or how she got away when she was with us one second and gone the other. Me and your father have looked everywhere for her and can't seem to find her. What kind mother loses her own child!? Your sisters are worried sick and have begun looking for her. Jaune I understand if you worried after reading this I won't see why not, but you need to make sure you don't anything rash since you care about her the most. I sent you a picture though I think I sent the wrong one since I was in a hurry. When you can please write me back and take care."_

_Love your Mom Samantha Arc_

Nora looked over the letter wondering what it all meant. she looked on the back of the letter and found a picture.

"Is this the picture his mother was talking about?"

"Before she could see it she found it snatched from her hand by Ruby."

"Now lets see what kind of picture of Jaune we have here? Whoa, that's a lot of blondes and I think some have better then you Yang."

"What? Let me see that picture!"

Yang stole the picture from her sister and looked at it not believing the site in front of her. In the picture she saw Jaune smiling at the camera. She saw an older women and man standing next to him, but what shocked her was she saw eight girls standing around him and the whole group had blond hair! she saw some had long others had short blond hair. They were all standing around Jaune smiling as Yang saw three older blondes standing behind Jaune as one punched his arm with a grin. But what got her was that their hair was almost or just as good as hers. She put the picture on the table and just stared at it as her friends just looked over her shoulder and saw the picture.

"That's a lot of blondes." They all replied agreeing with Yang who continued looking at the picture trying to find something to say.

"How does a fool like him know so many girls? They look way out of his league yet he seems to be getting along with them?!"

"Hmmmm, Weiss I don't think you should be getting so worked up over nothing."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked Blake who just sighed and reread the letter.

"These girls are probably his sisters that his mother mentioned. The older women and man are probably his mother and father. So that would make these girls in the picture his siblings. But I must say I didn't think he would have so many sisters, and by the looks of it he seems to be the second youngest since all the girls look older then him."

"Your right, now that I look more closely these women seem to be older then him but, this small girl around his arm."

The group looked at the small blond girl hanging from his arm. They saw she looked happy and that she belonged with the family seeing as they were all happy.

"Wait? The letter said she was missing you think she has something to do with it?" Pyrrha asked the group as ruby understood.

"That must be it! His little sister is missing! That must be why Nora and Pyrrha heard him say he was worried about her! She must have ran away from home or she was kidnapped! Or"

"Ruby, your just over thinking things. if it was something that important I think his mom and dad and not to mention his sisters would have called the cops if it was something like that. But maybe she is missing."

"Whatever the case we should get the details form him before we do anything I don't want to go on a meaningless search when the time could be used doing something of use."

"Weiss this is someone's family member we are talking about can you at least act worried Jaune is our friend after all." Pyrrha told Weiss as she was about to counter back but heard the bell go off.

They all agreed to talk to Jaune after class and to ask Ren if he knew anything seeing as he was dragged away by Jaune. On a certain airplane a small girl was looking down at the passing ground stunned by the site,

"Wow! I have never been this high before! With he was here seeing this with me. But knowing him he would probably get air sick….. again. I hope my sisters aren't mad that I left home to come visit Jaune. I haven't seen him in so long, I wonder if he missed me?"

The small girl only blinked as she looked at her refection in the window and brushed her hair cleaning any dirt from it and her sun dress. She continued to try and clean herself and smiled when she heard the speaker.

"_We will arrive at beacon academy soon."_

"Wonder if I should have brought him a gift? Well I did pack a few of the things our sisters wanted to give him. heheheh I bet he will be happy! The small girl walked over to the wall and took a seat removing the small back pack. Letting out a sigh of relief. Almost there.."

At beacon Academy Team Rwby and the female members of JNPR only looked at Jaune who had both hands on his hair looking like he wanted to pull it out. Nora had tried to ask Ren what he knew on the subject but he only replied.

"I can't say, it's between Jaune and me. what he told me it's too, well I can't say. It's between us guys, but I will need to talk to Blake later if you don't mind."

"Wait you need to talk to Blake why?" Nora asked Ren but again she didn't get an answer he just went to his seat leaving her wanting to know more about what was going on.

The rest of class was spent going over the lecture but Jaune friends saw him paying attention to the lesson. They all thought he was trying to distract himself from what was bothering him but they saw it in his actions. He would never really pay much attention in class before but.

Blake was writing down some notes and felt a small tap on her shoulder. she turned and saw a female student handing her a small note saying it was from Jaune. She quickly took it and opened the small paper reading the few words on it.

"**We need to talk after class tell no one."**

**-Jaune.**

Blake closed the note and hid it looking over to Jaune who was looking at her wanting an answer. She nodded earning a smile from him. They both returned back to the lesson. Unknown to them Yang had seen the whole thing.

"Ok, what's going on with them? she asked herself thinking there was something going on between them."

**Outside of Beacon**

Outside of beacon the plane had landed and students were getting off. But a small girl with backpack followed them. as she stepped on beacon ground she took in the site of Beacon academy and was stunned by its size it.

"I didn't think it would be so big. I wonder if I will be able to find him? Maybe I should start asking for help?"

The small girl looked around trying to get a few people attention but was ignored. She felt kind of hurt but she understood maybe they were in a hurry for class or going back to their rooms. She began searching the campus looking for anything that would her find Jaune. She spent some time searching but got nowhere as she sat on a small bench tired from the search.

"Sigh, I can't find anything on him no one will help me. What am I going to do?"

"Zzz..zzzz"

"Huh?"

" "

"Is someone sleeping?"

She looked behind her and saw something hanging from branch. She walked over to it and saw it was a tale.

"Is this a tale? She stepped a few feet back and saw someone asleep In the tree. Hey! Wake up can you help me?!"

"Hmmm…zzzzz."

"Looks like I have to wake him up same way he was woken up when he slept in a tree. She looked on the ground and found a rock and just smiled as she threw it in the air a few times. Heheheh, ok here goes! Hey wake up!" she threw the rock with all her strength hitting her target earning a yell.

"Ahhhhhh! Whoa whoa ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

She saw the person fall out of the tree landing on his head as the leafs fell with him.

"And that's what happen last time to, still I didn't even throw it that hard maybe he was just that weak. Hey are you ok?"

"Uhhhh, what the heck hit me?"

"A rock."

"Oh… wait where you the one who threw it?"

"Nooooo, but now that you're up can you help mr…?" the small asked trying to change the subject before getting caught.

"Don't call me mister my name is Sun Wukong."

"Nice to meet you sun I have a favor to ask of you."

"You want to ask a favor from the man you just knocked out of tree? What kind evil girl are you, who are you anyway?" Sun asked the small girl in front of him as he took a good look at her.

"My name Lingyin Arc and,"

"Wait arc? Are you related to Jaune arc?"

Lingyin smiled as she nodded getting suns attention at last.

"Yes, I'm looking for him do you mind telling me where he is?"

"Uhhhh, I don't know, do I know where he is? My head is a little sore from the fall. Maybe if you give me something I will recall where he is? Sun replied with a lazy smile seeing Lingyin put and drop her small backpack and seeing her begin to look through it. What are you doing?"

"I have something in here that will make you take me to him. I just have to find it, so don't move!"

"Uhhhhh."

Sun was at a lost as he saw the young arc begin to search her bag. He stared at her trying to figure out her connection to Jaune. But something stood out about her but he couldn't figure it out as he was still dizzy from the fall.

**Classroom**

Jaune didn't know why but he suddenly felt a bit happy for an unknown reason maybe it had to do with that yell it did sound very familiar to him but he shrugged it off. Class had ended and all the students where leaving. He sighed as he got up and walked over to Ren who was talking to Nora who didn't look to happy with him. he caught ear of the situation.

"I'm sorry Nora but I promised to help Jaune with something it's very important and I'm sorry I can't tell you but I cant."

"But I already know what going on his little sister is missing right? Let me help you look for her, I'm sure with the three of us looking we will find her in no time!"

Ren looked at Nora and back to Jaune who shrugged giving him a look of confusion.

"Nora I don't know what your talking about. Nothing like that has happened it's just, Jaune made me promise or more like ordered me not to."

Nora looked over to Jaune who looked away avoiding her gaze but he felt a sudden weight on his back.

"Huh?"

"Come one Jaune you have to let us help you look for her! We can even break into teams you and me can start looking where you want."

"Ruby I really don't have any idea what you're talking about, and why do you want to split into teams? Would you mind getting off me? Don't you have something to do? I need to do something so please get off?"

"Would that something have something to do with Blake? Yang said aloud as all eyes went from him to Blake who had her eyes on her book.

"Uhhh, of course not why would you say something like that yang?" Jaune asked her as he felt Ruby's grip tighten around his neck.

"Jaune? What is Yang talking about? You could be honest with me."

"Ruby I don't know what she is talking about honest, and can you please stop tightening your grip around my neck it feels as your trying to strangle me."

"Oh, sorry about that don't know what came over me.

Jaune gave a sigh of relief as ruby loosened her grip but stayed on him. Things where not going well for him he needed a way out of this whole thing, things couldn't get worst right?"

"Jaune."

He was wrong.

"We might as well tell them, that you wanted to see me after class."

"Blake I said it was private matter! Uh!"

He quickly covered his mouth earning stares from Ruby,Weiss,Nora and from Pyrrha. He could have sworn was glaring at him again which kind of scared him.

"Jaune what is Blake talking about, and please don't leave out any details. We need to understand the situation. Or maybe Blake can tell us what's going on?"

"To be honest I don't even know why he wanted to talk to me, but seeing as Ren said he had something to do with Jaune so it's safe to assume he was going to talk to me as well. Well Ren am I wrong?"

All the girls stared at Ren he began to sweat and only ran for the door yelling

"Jaune there on to us! You're on your own my friend!"

Ren ran out the door in panic only to be followed by an angry Nora yelling what was he hiding form her causing the door to shut behind them leaving them all alone. Jaune started to panic as he managed to free himself from ruby's grip and tried to run but tripped over someone's foot.

"Ahhhh!"

"You're not going anywhere arc! You have answers to questions I have and I need you to answer them."

Weiss stood up and looked at the fallen Arc who had tripped over her foot seeing him turn around and backed away from her.

"I'm sorry my snow angel but not even for you. What I mean is that I have nothing to say and that's the truth… wait what are you going to do that?!"

Weiss pulled out MADR and pointed it at Jaune's crouch causing him to stiffen as she smiled.

"Now unless you want to lose it tell me what has you troubled or else."

"I told you I don't know what any of you are talking about. I just needed help with something so I asked that traitor Ren for help but now I know it was the wrong thing to do. I knew I should have asked Blake first but I had to go with Ren. What was I thinking trusting a guy who barley even says anything to anyone beside Nora."

Jaune mumbled as he looked up to see Weiss still pointing her rapier at his private area making him wonder why go there first.

"But do you mind telling me what that thing easy at this range I'm sure I wont miss.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa calm down my snow angel no need to do something I'm sure you'll regret."

"Then you better start talking."

"Weiss don't you think you're taking it too far? Yang stop her!"

"I don't know sis, Jaune has been acting weird all day and seems to not want us to know something even though we have his picture?" Yang said pulling out Jaune's picture and letter causing him to curse.

"How the hell did you get that? Dam, it must have fell out! Please tell me you didn't read it not that I would have a problem with it but please tell me you didn't read it!?"

"We read it and we know your little sister is missing and"

"For the last time I don't know what any of you talking about, I am the youngest in my family!"

"What?" They all asked him as Ruby helped him up him dust off as he just walked passed Weiss and walking up to yang who had the letter and picture. Taking the letter and putting it back into his pocket. He turned his back to Yang before returning to his seat.

No one said anything as they saw Jaune take a breath.

"Why are all of you interested in my all of a sudden? None of you have asked about me before? So why the sudden interest, and don't tell me cause it was cause I was acting strange."

Yang,Blake,and Weiss didn't know how to answer him but two other girls did.

"What do you mean? I'm worried because I'm your friend and also your teammate, we have to look out for each other, beside I'm also your partner and I don't think you should be keeping secrets from each other."

"So am I! Beside you are my first friend at this school so it's my job to worry about since you worry a lot for me when I'm not on your team."

Jaune just looked at Ruby and Pyrrha and sighed thinking about what to say.

"Fine, fine, I asked Blake to meet me after class cause well I need her help since the thing I need help is with someone in my family."

"Your Family? Did something happen?" Weiss asked him getting looks from everyone seeing as she was the one who asked the question.

Jaune paid her no mind as he just looked at the picture in front of him. he felt two people sit near him. He looked to his left and right side seeing ruby and Pyrrha. He took a breath and just spoke.

"I am the youngest of my family the other girls are my older sisters well you saw them form the picture. The older man and women are my father and mother."

"Wait you're the youngest? But? What about that little girl in the picture?"

"Yang can you please let me finish? That way you can get your answers. Yang bit her tongue as he continued. Yes I'm the youngest in the family, since I was born last. So all these claims you keeping making about my little sister is missing are false since I don't have one."

"Then who is the little girl in the picture?" Blake asked looking at Jaune as he scratched the back of his head at the question.

"Well, she's my daughter."

All the girls looked at Jaune thinking they hadn't heard him. Ruby and Pyrrha just had their mouths open as he had an awkward smile. He felt a pair arms grab and pull him toward them.

"You have a kid!? With who!? Ruby yelled him as he felt himself grabbed and pulled towards Pyrrha."

"You're married!? Why didn't you tell me? No! How long have been married? Was it an arranged married or maybe you were forced into it!?"

"What the hell are you talking about? No one forced me into marriage? Why assume that I can't get a wife, and what's with that reaction? I knew you girls would be shocked but not like this, does anyone hear something?"

"Blake's ears twitched as she looked at the class window and saw someone break through it. She noticed the person that had broken through the window had blond hair.

"Ok! He should be in this classroom if he wasn't in his room."

"Didn't you say that when you broke into the last two class rooms?"

"Hey thirds times the charm! You where the one telling me where to go?"

"What do you want from me? I'm new here!"

"Sun what's the meaning of breaking into class?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Weiss don't get angry at me I'm just dropping off someone. She sort of made me or more like bribed me to do it."

"Bribed you? Wait your dropping someone off? Who would that be?" She asked him getting surprised when she saw a small red head girl look over suns shoulder and smile.

"That someone would be me! Lingyin arc! At your service!" Lingyin yelled out loud as she was let down form sun's back an dusting herself off dusting off any glass from her hair.

"Lingyin ARC!?" All the girls yelled as she nodded ignoring their yells as the room was filled with another yell.

"Rin! You're in big trouble for making me worry! Now get over here!"

The girls looked at Jaune as he jumped over the table running towards sun and the small girl who only jumped from behind suns back towards Jaune. They all wanted to say something but again where speechless when she yelled.

"DADDYYYY!"

"DADDY?!"

Jaune managed to catch Lingyin in his arms and spin her around causing her to smile as he smiled back.

"Rin you had me so worried where have you been? Do you know how worried my mother and sisters where? They were so worried about you, we need to call and let them know you're ok. You know what my sisters did last time they thought you where kidnapped!"

"I know, but I wanted to see you! you were gone for so long!"

"I was gone for a couple months that's it."

The girls saw Jaune spin the Lingyin Around again not knowing what to say but Weiss and Blake noticed something.

"Is that?!"

"Are those?!"

"Jaune!?" Blake and Weiss yelled in union causing him to look at them as his daughter sat on his shoulders.

"What?" He asked them as Ruby,yang and Pyrrha saw what Blake and Weiss saw.

"Your daughter has a tale!"

"She has fox ears!?"

"Yea, I know that's because she a fox Fanus what about it?."

"Again they didn't know what to say but Pyrrha was speechless as ruby just fainted form everything she heard. Yang just stared at the small girl on Jaune's shoulders not knowing what to say. Blake just wondered if this was why he wanted her help. Weiss just stared at Jaune looking at him trying to find a rational reason behind everything that was happening but she kept drawing blanks. But all the girls had the same thought.

"Who was the mother!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is chapter one I hope I did allright. This fic will be different and will have lots of elements. Now I have somethings to say. I am working on 3 more jaune fics each different from the last. 2 of them will be with cross overs, one with persona 3 and the oother with blazblue. The persona 3 is because I have seen a few cross over but none with jaune making me think why not do it myself but I wonder if I should make it a none cross over fic with persona 3 elements or just a cross over ideas?<strong>

**The blaze blue one will be a bit dark and might not be a cross over it will just have elements from it what will it be? Wait and find out but the hint. The puppeteer's altar. Maybe you figured it out already maybe not stay tune stay tune for the next chapters and i hope you enjoyed ideas are also welcomed.**


	2. she is my daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY

**Well chapter 2 is here I just have to say wow just wow I didn't think this fic would get a lot of favs and likes. I just have to say thank you chapter 2 will be informing since I bet you all want to know who is the mother:P I got some review saying she aint his real Daughter and one mentions why the girl had blond hair and has red that was no mistake I did it on purpose for a reason. I bet your all thinking that the mother is a fox fanus but what if it isn't and Jaune is really a fox fanus? Well just read the chapter and find out paring will be random or with different girls getting the light.**

**What will this chapter hold for Jaune and his daughter? What will happen with the others wanting answers and where the hell is the back stabber ren? i have posted a poll on what the pairing should be on my Jaune of arc fic should be please vote**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 she is my daughter<strong>

"Daddy why are they all just looking at you with those eyes?" Lingyin asked her Dad who carried her on his shoulders.

"Honestly Rin I don't know? Maybe they ate something they shouldn't have? I wonder if Ruby is OK? She looked like she fainted for some odd reason."

Jaune and Lingyin just looked at the girls not saying anything and heard the sound of glass being stepped on.

"Huh?"

"Well my job here is done and now I will take my leave. Sun said aloud getting ready to jump out the window holding a small item."

"Sun, what where you doing with my little girl anyway?"

Sun scratched the back of his head before turning and giving Jaune an awkward smile.

"Well for starters let me just say what the hell you have a kid!? Second she sort of forced me to help her."

"How does a little girl force you to break into a classroom?"

"More like 3 classrooms."

"Ok, 3 classrooms. But how?"

Jaune just saw sun dust himself off and show himself eating a banana. He looked at sun not believing what he saw.

"Sooooooooo, she bribed you with a banana?"

"Do I look a moron? I did it for 2 bananas."

"Sun… I just, never mine.. Thanks for bringing her to me I was so worried about her I'm happy you found her."

"Well I didn't find her more like she knocked me out of the tree I was sleeping in and forced me to help her."

"I paid you did i not?"

"Whatever but Jaune how the hell do you have a kid? Aren't you like 16?"

"I'm 17 thank you very much."

"Oh well then I guess that sort of makes sense. Anyway I got to get going I'm not taking the blame for this and the other 2 broken windows later Jaune and good luck and congratulations on your kid!"

Sun jumped out the window making him wonder why he needed good luck? He hadn't done anything that needed him to be wished luck on.

"I swear Sun is a weird person dont you think so Rin?"

"He is isn't he? Even by Fanus stats."

Jaune nodded turning to see the girls still staring at him which was creeping him out. He still had no idea why though.

"Ok this is creepy. Why are all of you staring at me and has anyone even checked on Ruby?!"

"Huh? That's right Ruby are you OK!?"

Yang breaking the silence ran over to her fallen sister trying to wake her up. Jaune put Lingyin down and crouched down checking her for wounds and nodded when he found none. He just stood back up and walked over to ruby who was still out. The girls seeing this finally snapped out it and the first to speak was Blake.

"Jaune I."

"Blake this can wait Ruby's still out cold, Rin do you have anything in your backpack?"

"Like?"

"Water or anything so I can splash it on Ruby to wake her up."

"Let me check."

Lingyin dropped her backpack and started looking threw it taking out random items putting them near her feet. Blake walked over to her and crouched down to her level and offered to help.

"No thanks Blake, I got it."

Blake was stunned how did she know her name? Before she could ask Lingyin pulled out a small water bottle and a clean rag. She ran over to Jaune who thanked her and started to try wake Ruby up.

"Ok Yang, since she is your younger sister I think you're the best one to treat her so just take the water and hey!?"

Yang ignored his word and just took the bottle and dumped it on ruby who woke up choking on the water. After a few seconds of coughing and with Jaune patting Ruby's back, Ruby just shook her head and looked at Jaune.

"Where am I? What happen? Last thing I remember was thinking Jaune was married and had a little girl. It must have been a dream right? You can't be married right?" She asked him making him start to sweat. He was about to leave but then heard her.

"Why are you looking at me?"

The group turned to see Jaune's daughter looking at Weiss who was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the way she was being looked at.

"Rin! It's not polite to stare at strangers."

Weiss just got a tick and had enough.

"Who are you calling a stranger Arc and just what the hell is going on here you have a child this makes no sense?!"

"She's right vomit boy you better star talking we want answers to all this."

"So it wasn't a dream!?"

Jaune just started to back away from everyone raising his hands as Rin just sat on table with her tail raised.

"Vomit boy? Daddy is that a nick name?"

"NO! It's just a name that Yang gave me because I threw up on the plane ride over here!"

"That isn't nice, doesn't she know that you get air sick?"

"Well no but. "

"JAUNE!" They all yelled at him making him face them again.

"What?!"

"Jaune I think I speak for all of us when I say please stop dodging the question. By the looks of Ruby and Pyrrha I think you might live to regret it."

Jaune looked over to Ruby and Pyrrha and panicked when he saw them with their weapons drawn. He had a few thoughts like where did ruby hide her crimson rose? Second why did they look like they wanted to kill him he had done nothing wrong? Why was his life turning out like this? He gulped looking over at his daughter who was gone. He was about to panic but saw a pair of fox ears from behind desk.

"She left me to die!? She is so getting punished if I live through this."

Jaune sighed as he just leaned on the wall behind him.

"Ok, ok I assume you all have some questions about my daughter so let's hear them. Blake you can start since you seem to be taking it well."

Blake nodded looking over to her friends who looked a little mad that she was going first.

"As I said I only have a few questions. For one who is you daughters mother?"

Jaune nodded and called Rin over.

"Yes daddy?"

"Rin, would you mind showing them the picture of you mother?"

"Ummm, sure I don't see why not."

She nodded and reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture and showed it to girls. Before they could get a good look at it. They found it swiped from them by Weiss.

"What are you doing Weiss?!" Ruby yelled at her seeing Weiss face go into shock after seeing the picture.

"She's Beautiful…"

Weiss dropped the picture but saw it caught by Ruby who showed everyone. They didn't know what to say. In the picture they saw an older women with short red hair and fox ears, dressed in a kimono with a flower pattern on it. They saw she had a warm smile and green eyes looking at the camera but what they saw in her arms was a small baby asleep in them. What stood out was that she looked to be in her late twenty's. The picture was then taken back by Jaune who gave it back to his daughter who put it back into her pocket.

"Well there is your answer, that's Rin's mother anything else you want to know?" He asked them seeing the stun looks on them.

"Jaune…"

"Uhhh, yes Pyrrha?"

"How is old is Rin?"

"My name is Lingyin! Only Daddy or my friends can call me Rin." she told her a bit annoyed at her.

"Ok, sorry but how old is she?"

They saw Jaune smile as he just patted Rin's head.

"She's 4 years old she will be turning 5 this year why?"

"That would mean you had her at 13!?"

Jaune deadpanned hearing his friend's words.

"Just wait a minute, what?!"

"To think a fool like you had a child at that age. I heard that men go crazy when they turn 13 but to have a child because of it?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa just from that you make it sound I was some kind of horny teenager?! Why is that you go so far to hurt me snow angel when you don't even let me say what really happen."

"He is right Weiss I really don't think he would be dumb enough for that."

"See, thank you Yang."

"I bet it was the mother since I don't trust how she looks in the picture. If I recall I heard that fox's go into heat and.."

"Yang, you may be my friend and you might be able to kick my ass. But if you ever say that about Rin's mother again I will hurt you no worst I will go after you hair!"

"What was that vomit boy!?" Yang asked Jaune glare at him for his comment. Jaune for once only glared back at her.

"Yang how could you say that about Jaun's wife." Ruby said with anger at her sister's comment making Jaune look at Ruby with wide eyes.

"Dammit not you to ruby! Your idea is just as out there I don't have a wife!"

"Then you are divorced!? To be a single dad at your age must be hard Jaune."

Jaune just grew mad at everything that was being said about him and Rin's mother. He wanted to say something but he could not get a word in as the girls where just talking among each other each trying to figure out how he had Rin. He did not like what he was hearing. He looked over to his daughter and saw her look a bit down from what was being said. That did it, they could make all the wild guesses about him for all he cared but make his little girl feel bad and you're were asking for trouble either from him or his sisters.

"You know what forget all of you, you're all just coming up with random ideas about Rin's mother without even letting me say anything! First Weiss thinks I was some horny teen that knocked up Rin's mother. Yang thinks Rin's mother was the one in heat which is just not the right thing to say in front Rin! Then Ruby comes up with the idea that I'm married which I will have you know that I'm not married! Now Pyrrha thinks I am divorced and a single dad? Where are you getting all this crazy theory's from!? Do you have any idea that most of things your saying are hurting Rin since she never knew her mother!?

"What?!"

They all looked at Jaune's daughter who looked close to tears covering her eyes with her tail. They all felt bad not taking her feelings into it or the fact that she didn't even know her mother.

Blake just walked over to Lingyin and tried to comfort her but was surprised when she backed away from her.

"Lingyin are you alright? I'm sorry if what my friends said hurt your feelings."

Lingyin just shed small tears being picked up by Jaune and embraced into a warm hug.

"Rin, it's ok don't listen any of them I thought they would treat this situation different. Please don't cry please I'm sure mother is great women I mean she did give birth to you."

"Really you think so daddy?"

"I know so, now please just don't cry."

The girls saw Jaune pet Rin's head a few times calming her down a bit stopping the tears. Rin cleaned the remaining tears off just smiling hugging Jaune back.

"Thank you daddy."

"Think nothing of it Rin I'll do anything for you. So just rest for now I need to talk to my friends." Jaune told his daughter looking at his friends with a glare making them all stiffened expect for Blake who offered to take care of Rin.

"I'm sorry, but no Blake I know you mean well but for right now I don't think I should leave her alone." Jaune told her taking a sit on the floor.

"I understand, but now that she is calm do you mind telling us the truth behind all this?"

"I already tried to do that but all of you, well not you all started coming with random ideas about me. But I didn't expect you all to insult my little girl, you all may be friends but I'm giving you all a warning I am use to being made of fun and laughed at by you since you're my friends but make fun of my daughter or her mother again and I will end our friendship."

Ruby and Pyrrha thought he was kidding but the look he gave them told them he meant it. They only apologized to him and Rin who was sitting in his lap with her gently moving back and forth.

"Jaune.. we're."

Jaune just raised his hand."

"I'm ok with you two since your really didn't say anything about Rin's mother, but please don't say anything about her. I was talking about Yang and Weiss. Jaune said looking at yang and Weiss who was shocked by that fact that Jaune had called her by her name.

"Look Yang I know you and I don't know very much but never say anything like that again please. My daughter already has it ruff not knowing what her mother is like."

Yang just felt bad looking at Rin who looked at her with her green eyes.

"I'm sorry I just said the first thing that came to mind. I'm sorry if hurt your feelings."

He nodded accepting her apology then looked over to Weiss.

"Weiss I know you may not like me but come on I am not that a bad person. Do you really think I would just be a horny teen and go for Rin's mother a women I don't know?"

"Well, no I just said the first idea that seemed the best to make sense seeing as. Well you know."

"What?"

"Well, I didn't think anyone would be interested in you seeing as your well you. So my idea made the most sense."

"Gee, nice to know not only you think I was horny but can't get a girl. Sigh, forget it before anything else said let me just tell you how Rin is my daughter."

Weiss wanted to say something but found herself glared at by Ruby and Pyrrha. She shook it off and paid attention.

"She is not related to me by blood nor did I have her with her mother. I adopted her, when I found her crying alone in a tree stomp. When I found her all she had was a small bag and the picture she just showed you. So I took her home in a hurry since I was worried about her. Hell I had just found a baby and thought what would be best for her."

"So you found her crying in a tree stomp and took her home?" Blake asked him getting a nod from him. She could tell there was more to it but wasn't sure if she should ask. She didn't want to cause any more problems.

"Pretty much, I found her at 13 so that's why you all thought I had her at that age which by far was pretty dumb of all of you. Since I'm still a."

Jaune realized what he was about to say and cut himself off looking away from them.

"Still a what?" Yang asked wanting to know. But she got her answer when Rin smiled and just spoke.

"Daddy's a virgin and he has never had his first kiss!"

Rin smiled as she suddenly felt a heavy fist hit her head causing small tears. "OW!?"

"Dammit Rin I was trying to avoid saying that!? Why!? WHY did you tell them?! no how the hell do you even know about my private life!?"

"You told me never to lie and I found out from Amy."

"That hasn't stopped you from lying to the family?! You think I don't know about the stolen sweets at home?! I found your stash?!"

"What!? I made sure I hide it where you would never find it!?"

"Bad news for you, Amy talked!"

"I knew I couldn't trust that blabber mouth!?"

Ruby and friends just stared at the scene in front of them. Seeing Jaune get into an argument with his daughter. Each having their own thought seeing him begin to pinch her cheeks as she did the same with one hand and pulled his hair with her other hand.

"He is still single! This is my chance I might even get to know his little girl maybe I can help him take care of her. I'm sure it can be that hard to take care of a kid."

"He seem to be having trouble with her. But still for her to tell us such information on him this might be best for me. If I watch over her so I can out more about him, maybe she has some stories on him that we can talk about during training."

"This is just too much, one, he comes from a family of blondes but yet his daughter is a redhead? Second his kid is really pretty and he seems to be getting along with her but I still have a few questions for vomit boy."

"This is absurd shouting such things in open about one's father. Yet why do I feel a bit happy she said it? This is all just confusing why do I want know more about this? That fool better start answering me after this."

Blake just sighed seeing everyone in thought. She walked over to Jaune and Rin trying to break them but yelled when someone grabbed her cat ears.

"Ow!"

"Blake?! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pull your ear I was going for Rin's."

"What kind of Dad tries to pulls his kids ears?"

"The kind that has his kid tell something personal about him to people he doesn't want to know!"

Blake again tried to stop them but they all stopped hearing someone clap.

"My, my, it seems I have walked in on something I should have brought a video camera. Seeing a young father fight with his young girl is not something I want the school to be known for mister arc."

All the girl minus Blake who was still trying to break up Jaune and Rin who was now on his head turned to see Ozpin walking in with his assistant who looked a bit annoyed.

"Headmaster! They all yelled I unison ignoring the small yells Jaune let out.

"Ahhh don't bite!"

"Head master what are you doing here?"

"Fear not ruby I am not here to see any of you I came to see what has been breaking my schools windows but I didn't expect to see Jaune with a little girl but for her to be his own child as well. Mister arc would you mind coming with me to my office we need to discuss your daughters actions with sun and her living arrangements."

Jaune only pulled his daughter off him and put her down.

"She's not going to be punished is she?"

"Not at all my young man."

Given a sigh of relief but then replaced with a curse when the head master spoke again.

"But you and sun will be working to pay for the repairs of the window he broke."

"Dammit!"

"Don't you mean 3 windows?" Rin said scratching her head earning a yell form her father.

"RIN!"

"Oh, that's right he broke those as well now come along Jaune sun is already in my office."

"Yes sir. "

Jaune kissed Rin's forehead before walking over to the dean giving a sigh.

"I can trust you guys to watch her for me? Who knows how long I will be gone."

Ruby was the first one to speak.

"Leave her to me Jaune I will take care of her as if she was my own!"

Ruby just pet Rin's head making her ears go down a bit as he smile switched to a small scowl.

"Thanks ruby and make sure not to make her mad because she can hold a grudge."

"She can?"

"She still hasn't forgiven my 4th sister for not taking her to the pool that day."

"Come along arc you can talk to your friends later we have much to talk about."

"I know, I know."

Jaune just followed Ozpin out of the room leaving the girls alone with Rin.

"Well this day sure has been weird with all that's happened. I just hope we can have a normal day before anything else happens."

"Speaks for yourself I have a few things to ask Rin."

"My name is Lingyin! Only my friends and daddy can call me Rin and I don't know much about you expect from what my dad has told me Yang."

Yang looked at Rin wondering how she knew her name but Weiss beat her to the punch.

"How do you even know most of our names?"

"I know them all. Dad wrote to me at home and told me about all his friends and people he thinks are friends."

"He did?"

"Yes, he was very clear on who all of you are. Let's see the mean blond is Yang."

"Mean blond?!"

"Yes, dad said you are very mean to anyone that gets near you sister and even to him when he is her best friend so you're mean."

"I'm not mean! Before I forget I doubt you're his daughter the girl we saw in the picture had blond hair not red!"

"Yang you don't need to yell at her she is just a kid. Beside you are kind of mean to Jaune."

"Stay out of this Ruby I want answers!"

Rin looked at yang and just sighed pulling out a small book entitled Family pictures.

"The reason I have red hair is because I was born a red head. But I wanted to take a family picture as a blond so I dyed my hair for a week."

"You dyed your hair?" Yang asked her not believing her.

"Yes look."

Rin pulled out a two pictures and showed them to yang who just looked at them seeing one was Rin with red hair. The second one was Rin again but this time she had blond hair and sitting in a chair with an older women who had a pair of scissors and a bottle of hair dye.

"So then you where the one in the picture?"

"Well of course, but dad was surprised I was suddenly a blond. Dad said having a family full of blondes was weird and liked that I had red hair. So I let the dye fade but before I did our family came back for the weekend and we all took an all blond family picture. So that must why you thought I was blond when I am really a red head."

Yang nodded looking at her sister who looked like she had her own questions.

"You say you know our names mind telling us who we are then?"

"Sure, as I said the mean blond is Yang, your Ruby rose or as my Dad said in his letter his little rose bud. Wait I don't think I was supposed to tell you that not with mean blond here, please don't tell him I don't want to get in trouble well more than I already am for coming here."

Ruby just felt herself blush at what she was told but heard her sister crack her knuckles hearing it. She knew she was mad about was it at her nick name or the name Jaune had given her. Ruby wanted to say something but saw Rin point at Blake.

"You're Blake he says you're the smartest of the group and he feels the most comfortable with you around as his friend since you are Fanus. My dad doesn't have a problem with our kind so I could see why he would say he gets along with you best even if you don't hang out much."

"You know I'm a Fanus?"

"Well, yea dad told me the moment he met you he could tell you were one since he did raise me for 4 years so he can sort of tell Fanus and humans apart if he hangs out with them long enough, and finally since Nora isn't here I move on to you two?

Weiss and Pyrrha looked at each other wondering what Jaune had said about them. Since Rin didn't really seem keen on keeping what he said about others hidden.

"The other red head is Pyrrha dad's teacher in fighting and roommate he says you're pretty hard him but want him to do his best. He asked me to get send him something for you."

"Something for me?"

"Yes, now let me see if I can find it?"

Rin began searching her back pack taking out lots of items that looked too heavy for her or they would never fit in her back pack. Pyrrha wondered what she was looking for and felt a bit happy Jaune had gotten her something. But what was it she wondered? After a few minutes of looking Rin just threw her bag on the ground and yelled in panic.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I don't have it?! How could I forget it?! I know I put it in my backpack when I left. Wait.. Amy said she wanted to look for something in my bag did she take out? Of course she is always stealing from me!"

Lingyin just rubbed her hair trying to come up with answer but had none and looked at Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry but I lost your bracelet that dad asked me to bring you. I either lost it or forgot it at home, or my sister took it from me I need to write home and see if she has it."

"Umm, its ok it's the thought that counts." She let her know but felt a bit happy that Jaune had gotten her a bracelet. She was brought out of her trance when she heard Rin's next words.

"Now we move on to you." Rin said pointing at Weiss.

"Me?" Weiss asked Rin with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I know you very well. Daddy talks about all the time."

"He does? Why that fool talks about me I will never know."

"Yep your just like he said you are a bit mean and grumpy and. stuck up."

"Who are you calling grumpy!?"

"You of course who else would I call grumpy, snow angel?" Rin asked her as her tail looked to form into a question mark.

"What did you just call me!?" Weiss asked her in rage."

"Ummm, snow angel? That's your name isn't it?"

"No my name is Weiss not snow angel! Where did you hear that name from?"

"Huh? Your name isn't snow angel?"

"No!"

"But daddy sent me pictures with everyone's names and your picture says snow angel. Was he wrong?"

Weiss just jumped at her but found herself stopped by ruby who was trying to stop Weiss from hurting Jaune daughter who was scratching her head in confusion.

"Yes that blond fool is wrong! My name is Weiss not snow angel or whatever name he calls! I don't want anyone else calling me that not even you!.

Again Weiss tried to free herself from Ruby's grip but had no luck as Rin started packing her things.

"Weiss calm down what are you going to do to her anyway she is just a little kid you can't hurt her!?"

"Just watch me!? I don't care if she is a kid or a Fanus I don't want anyone calling me that dam name."

"I didn't expect to hear or see you try to attack a child."

Everyone's attention turned to the classroom door and saw Ozpin assistant Glnda goodwitch walking in looking a bit annoyed.

"!"

"You don't understand she needs to be taught a lesson on calling people names that they don't want to be called and. Hey are you even listening to me?! Dammit Ruby let me go!"

She adjusted her glasses and ignored the outbursts of the girls looking at Rin who was still packing her bag.

"The headmaster has asked that I take you to your father and to get you to your temporary room for the night."

Rin's ears twitched at the mention of her father. Turning to see good witch looking at her.

"My room? "

"Yes young lady, the headmaster sent me to get you and your father is in talks with him on where you will be staying to night until we can figure out if you will be going home or if your father will be watching over you as he stays here."

"Really?! I might be able to stay with daddy?!"

"As I said there is a chance but I am not promising anything. The head master is already a bit irritated with you and sun breaking 3 windows."

"Hey! Sun was the one who broke them I was just ridding on his back! Hey no pushing me!?"

Good witch just walked behind Rin and started to give small pushes forcing Rin to walk towards the door.

"Yes, yes its all his fault and you had nothing to do with it. Let us just get you to your room little one."

"Wait you cant take her I promised to watch her!" Ruby yelled not realizing she had let go of Weiss.

"I'm sorry miss ruby but her father and head master asked for her and I have my orders. Don't worry I will not tell Arc that you almost let his little girl get hurt by Miss Weiss."

"But I didn't?"

" Really? Then you might want to look and see Blake and Pyrrha holding Weiss back since you sort of let her go."

"Huh?"

Ruby turned to see Blake and Pyrrha holding Weiss back who was trying to reach for Rin who was walking next to good witch.

"Let me at her she needs to be put in her place and."

"Bye everyone I hope we meet again soon, and even If are a bit weird I want to see you to snow angel!"

Rin smiled waving goodbye at them ignoring Weiss's rage. Good witch just sighed finally leaving the class with Rin closing the door behind her. Not noticing someone was heading for the classroom dragging someone.

Inside the classroom Blake and Pyrrha will still holding Weiss back from going after Rin?

"Weiss you need to calm down she is gone now."

"Blake is right what will get by hurting her? You know she doesn't know any better. Beside what do you think Jaune will think of you for hurting his little girl?"

"Yang don't you think we should try and calm Weiss down?"

Ruby turned to her sister who was just rubbing her temples from Weiss shouting.

"Honestly I don't know now nor do I care I am still trying to figure out if its really his little girl or is this all just a dream."

Before Ruby could say anything the class room was kicked down revealing Nora walking in dragging Ren behind her.

"Nora?" They all asked still trying to Weiss as bay who was finally calming down a bit.

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long but I finally got Ren to tell me what Jaune was hiding and It wasn't easy."

"Please let me go I told what you wanted to know, now please let me go!"

"Ren?"

"That's right you're not going to believe this but Ren told me that Jaune has a."

"A daughter." They all said at the same time shocking Nora who loosened her grip on Ren's shirt who used that chance to get free from her grasp.

"Freedom!" Was all he yelled as he got up and ran out of the classroom causing everyone to watch him escape. Nora turned and tried to catch him but only had time to yell.

"I know where you live Ren! Don't think our talk is over!"

"Of course you know where I live, we sleep in the same room!" Ren yelled Shutting the door behind him causing Nora to curse.

Everyone just looked at Nora wondering why she was mad but saw her regain herself and just turn to them.

"Ok, I can deal with him later but how did you all find out about Rin? I had to force it out of Ren since he said he was sworn not to tell anyone?"

They all looked at each other even Weiss who had finally calmed down and all said the same answer.

"Jaune told us."

"What?! Well I bet you don't know that."

"She's a fox Fanus."

"Aww, come one if I could of learned all that by staying here then why did I go after Ren!?"

They all shrugged ignoring Nora's outburst still trying to get all their thought together. The silence being broken by Blake.

"Well I will be going back to our room seeing as Weiss as calmed down and Nora seems to have returned and already know about Jaun's daughter and."

"But I don't know anything?! I only know what Ren knew and that isn't much since all he knew was her name and that she is a fox Fauns. You have to tell me more about her of you know!"

"I can't do that if you want to know more then ask Jaune since she is here and will probably be staying in your room with him."

"Wait really!? Then I need to go and see what she look likes!"

Without saying anything else Nora ran out of the classroom again leaving them alone.

"I wonder how her meeting with Jaune will go. Don't you all think we should be going? There is no reason for us to stay in an empty class."

Without another word Blake left the classroom being followed by Weiss who wanted to get some rest in her room and try to forget about Rin.

"So what do we do now yang?"

"Hell if I know, all I know that what happen today is something I wont forget. But I have to learn how vomit boys sisters got their hair to look that good."

"What did you just say yang?"

"Uhh, nothing lets just go back to our room its already getting and I want to get some rest but seeing as Weiss wont let what rin did, go so she might be calm now but we might be in for it when we get back."

Getting up from the desk she turned to Pyrrha who looked to be in thought.

"Yo, Pyrrha you coming or not?"

"Huh? Oh right lets get going."

Leaving the class room Ruby saw Pyrrha was in thought and wonder what was bothering her.

"Pyrrha is something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing but a lot has happen today and with Rin showing up and Jaune acting weird it's just I wonder why he didn't tell me."

"Well I mean it's a pretty much something you go around telling people at school right?"

"But he told Ren and they don't even talk to each other much."

"So I don't see the problem with that? I mean he was worried about her and went to Ren for help seeing as he seems trustworthy to keep a secret." Ruby told her earning a sigh from Yang passing a classroom where they only heard sun talking to himself.

"Why do I have to clean up this glass by myself!? Dammit Jaune where the hell are you? Your daughter was the one who made this mess! I was just the messenger."

"It's just that I thought he would have come to me for help seeing as I am his friend and teacher."

Ruby saw she looked sadden by the turn of events and she couldn't blame her how could Jaune keep something like this hidden from them didn't he trust them?

"Huh, what's Blake doing outside of our room? Wasn't Weiss with her as well?" Yang said aloud causing ruby and Pyrrha to look at Blake who was just looking inside their room with Nora behind her.

"She's soooo cute! "

"Huh?" Was all they said, suddenly hearing someone yell.

"ARC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM DRESSED LIKE THAT AND WHY IS SHE HERE JUMPING OUR BEDS!?"

"DON'T KILL ME I'M A SINGLE FATHER!?"

"DADDY!? WHICH ONE IS MY BED?! CAN I HAVE THE ONE HANGING ON WITH ROPES!?"

Their eyes widen hearing those voices only rushing to the room to see Jaune grab Weiss Rapier with both hands an inch from his head with both hands.

"Why are you trying to kill me today!? What did I do to deserve your rage snow angel!?"

They all didn't know what to make of the situation each having their own thoughts about it. They didn't even pay any attention to Rin who was jumping from bed to bed with no trouble just shouting which one is mine.

"Why is he in their room? I thought he would be in ours seeing as he is our leader what's going on!? Pyrrha thought to herself ignoring Nora's words about Rin.

"Ok what hell is vomit boy doing our room with his kid dressed like that?! He better start talking or else he is going to regret it!?" Yang thought to herself.

Ruby only turned red seeing Jaune in her room but it wasn't just the fact that he was there it was the way he was dressed. She saw him dress in a white muscle shirt and a pair of black boxers.

"I will ask one more time what are you doing in our room dressed like that!?"

"You think I want to be here? Beside I sleep like this, I have slept like this ever since I got rid of my old pajamas. The reason I'm here is because I am staying the night."

The whole room stayed silent because of his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am sure this cleared some things up about rin. But there is more about her later that will be show later. As for Jaune well I say he is screwed for sleeping in teams RWBY room with his daughter but what's the reason? Cough Ozpin. Will he live through the night and what will happen now that Rin might be staying?<strong>

**What will next chapter hold now that Jaune Is being forced to help clean up for his Daughter? Will Weiss be able to stand someone else calling her by her hated nickname and is blake right is there more to jaunes story on finding rin? Will yang ever know why jauns sister have better her then her and what are their secrets?**

**Finally I have posted a poll on my profile on what the pairing be for my Jaune of arc fic should be please vote. I am also working on a persona 3xRWBY fic with jaune as the fool seeing at it hasn't been done for him. the other fic is a blazblue fic with Jaune but said done different with his out look onlife**


End file.
